Nuestro Cuento
by Cain Peacecraft
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran han estado siempre unidos. Estos son algunos cuentos de su vida y amor juntos.
1. Un año

**Los personajes no son míos son de Clamp.**

**Universo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un año.<strong>

La Familia Li se dirigía a casa donde sus amigos los Kinomoto. Hien Li y Fujitaka Kinomoto eran viejos amigos, se habían conocido en la universidad y desde entonces eran como hermanos.

Hien estaciona el automóvil, mientras Fujitaka sale a recibir a los Li.

–Hien hace mucho que no venias.

–Así me saludas, Fujitaka, más bien es que tú no nos visitas – aclara su amigo.

–Sabes que desde que nació Sakura me he vuelto un poco más hogareño – comenta con la mano en la nuca.

–oye como se encuentra Nadeshiko .

–Bien, pero mejor pasen – dijo al ver que Ieran venía con un niño en brazos y sus cuatro hijas detrás de ella.

Todos entraron a la casa. Nadeshiko se encontraba sentada en la sala. Los adultos se saludaron y empezaron a charlar sobre los viejos tiempos.

Las niñas Li por el contrario fueron a molestar al pequeño Touya.

–Ya Touya, deja que te maquillemos – decia Shiefa riéndose, mientras las hermanas sostenían al niño de pies y manos para que no escapara.

–¡Suéltenme brujas! – grito muy enojado.

Mientras tanto en la sala los adultos seguían conversando muy animadamente.

–Oh parece que el pequeño Syaoran se durmió – Comento Nadeshiko, ya que ella había decidido cargar a Syaoran un rato.

–Ah pásamelo como ya tiene un año con varios meses peso un poco – dijo Ieran, mientras se ponía de pie para agarrar a su hijo.

–No, no te preocupes Sakura pesa casi lo mismo, será mejor que lo valla a acostar a una habitación – índico, poniéndose de pie para llevar a Syaoran para que pudiera dormir mas cómodo.

–Espera te acompaño – dijo la Señora Li.

Ambas mujeres entraron a una habitación en oscuras, dentro se encontraba una niña durmiendo. Su cabello era castaño, su piel algo blanca, se veía muy hermosa con un vestidito blanco.

–Que preciosa esta Sakura – hablo Ieran, muy bajo para no despertar a Sakura.

–Si pues este castañito no se queda atrás es igualito a Hien – comentaba Nadeshiko, mientras ponía Syaoran a la par de Sakura.

Sakura y Syaoran abrieron un poco los ojitos. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, el pequeño castaño dio un bostezo y Sakura levanto un bracito y lo coloco encime de Syaoran como si lo abrazara.

–Que tiernos se ven abrazados – dijeron las hermanas de Syaoran, que habían entrado sin ser detectadas por ambas mujeres.

–Silencio – les reprendió Ieran.

–Nadeshiko – hablo Fujitaka quien junto con Hien.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Nos preocupamos un poco amor y venimos a ver qué pasaba – respondió Hien.

–¿Qué hace ese niño abrazado con mi hermanita? – hablo fuerte Touya.

–Silencio que los vas a despertar y mira que tiernos se ven juntos – le reprocho Faren.

–Eso no me impor… – pero el Señor Fujitaka lo detuvo cargándolo en sus brazos.

–Sera mejor que te quitemos ese maquillaje – le dijo su padre riendo.

–Mejor salgamos de aquí antes que los despertemos – dijo Nadeshiko.

La Señora Li tuvo que sacar empujadas a sus hijas que salieron de mala gana, después salió la madre de Sakura y Hien quien cerró la puerta tras salir. En la habitación solo quedaron los pequeños los cuales tenían una sonrisa por estar durmiendo juntos.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Bueno gracias por leer el capitulo. Esta es mi el primer capitulo de esta historia que la verdad no sera muy larga unos cinco o seis capitulos. los capitulos no seran muy largos que digamos.

Bueno gracias por leer. Espero reviews

**Cain.**


	2. Seis años

**Seis años.**

Sakura estaba muy feliz iba a visitar a su mejor amigo Syaoran todo el fin de semana. La pequeña que se veía realmente hermosa con un vestidito blanco hecho por su madre, entro a la mansión agarrada de la mano de su madre. La mansión Li era enorme decorada un poco a la antigua, pero se podía decir que Sakura conocía muy bien la casa ya que jugaba en ella con Syaoran todo el tiempo.

–Voy a buscar a Syaoran mami – hablo Sakura, soltándose del agarre de su madre que conversaba con la Señora Li.

La pequeña Kinomoto busco a su amigo por varias habitaciones sin encontrarlo hasta que decidio ir a la cocina.

–Syaoran – llamo, esperando a que le contestaran.

–Sakura – hablo bajo el pequeño, que estaba escondido debajo de la mesa e iba vestido con una camisa verde de botones, un pantalón negro y llevaba una olla en la cabeza como si fuera un casco.

–Syao…. – Sakura fue interrumpida por Syaoran que corrió a taparle la boca.

–Silencio – le dijo –Me escondo de mis hermanas – la agarro de la mano y se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un poco asustada.

–Mis hermanas me buscan para que juegue con ellas – hizo una pausa –Y si te ven aquí nos harán jugar de nuevo de mama y papa – la pequeña Kinomoto se sonrojo.

–Si y también nos pondrán las ropas que diseñan – menciono –Mejor salgamos al patio.

–Eso intento, pero antes quiero llevarme ese plato de galletas que mi mama puso arriba del refrigerador – Se le quedo mirando a Sakura –¿Me ayudaras? – ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los castaños acercaron una silla al refrigerador. Syaoran subio a la silla, después la pequeña Sakura se subio en los hombros de Syaoran.

–Rapido Sakura que en alguien puede venir.

–Ya esta, ya lo tengo Syaoran.

Sakura estaba bajando, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada, entonces noto que no le dolia ninguna parte del cuerpo, había caído encima Syaoran puesto que el también se había caído.

–Syaoran, ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada.

–Si, pero podrias quitarte de encima – dijo el pequeño Li. Sakura se sonrojo.

–Si, etto perdón – dijo un poco avergonzada.

Sakura se levanto. Luego echaron las galletas en la olla que Syaoran tenia en la cabeza. Despues ambos corrieron hasta llegar al enorme patio, se sentaron un rato a empezaron a comer las galletas.

–Syaoran, mira un conejito – dijo la esmeralda, emocionada.

–Ah, si suelen venir algunos, como el jardín es algo grande – comento Syaoran.

–¿Me ayudas a atraparlo?

–De acuerdo, será divertido – respondio.

Pronto los dos pequeños empezaron a perseguir al conejo por todas partes, pero el animal era más rápido que ellos. Ambos empezaron a correr más rápido, pero de repente Sakura tropezó con una piedra, en ese instante Syaoran se lanzo para evitar que Sakura golpeara el suelo y lo logro aunque ambos se terminaron cayendo.

–Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Si, gracias Syaoran – agradeció, pero luego se fijo en la pierna de su pequeño amigo, esta sangrando – Syao, ¿tu pierna?

–No te preocupes no es nada, escapando de mis hermanas salgo peor.

–Pero, pero fue mi culpa – empezó a llorar –Si yo no me hubiera tropezado tu, tu no estuvieras herido – decía mientras se restregaba los ojitos.

–No te disculpes Sakura fue un accidente, además eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te voy a proteger – dijo el niño sonriendo.

–Gracias – djio.

Sakura se acerco lentamente a Syaoran con las mejillas sonrojadas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Los dos estaban totalmente rojos. En ese momento el conejito que perseguían se acerco a los dos.

–Mira el conejito – señalo Sakura.

–Tiene hambre, vamos creo que sobraron galletas.

Se sentaron bajo el árbol donde estaban las galletas, le dieron varias al conejito y despues de un rato los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Bueno la historia es sobre SyS pequeños como ya se habran dado cuenta como dije los capitulos no son muy largos y la historia tampoco. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y tambien a los que no dejaron. El siguiente capitulo es: Once años.

Muchas gracias por leer.

_**Cain**_


	3. Once años

**Once años**

Todos los alumnos estaban saliendo, las clases acababan de terminar. Una pequeña niña iba con la cabeza agachada.

–Hola Sakura –saludaron.

–Ah hola Tomoyo – contesto un poco triste.

–¿Te sucede algo amiga? – pregunto su amiga.

–Eh, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contesto asustada por ser tan obvia.

–Sakura eres muy transparente – dijo riendo.

–Yo etto.

Su amiga empezó a reir –No te preocupes por eso, pero de verdad te noto preocupada, ¿es por Li?

La Castaña asiente.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Es que, etto – tartamudeo y luego suspiro –Es que se molesto conmigo.

–Como sucedió – pregunto sorprendida su prima.

–Es que el fin de semana estábamos en mi casa. Nos encontrábamos haciendo el trabajo que nos dejó el profesor, en eso llego mi hermano y empezó a molestar a Syaoran. Entonces ambos empezaron a pelear.

–Ya veo – dijo Tomoyo.

–Si y creo que por eso no me ha hablado en todo el dia – comento –Debe estar enojado.

–No lo creo Sakura, Li no es esa clase de chico – dijo –Por que mejor no hablas con él.

–Si creo que lo hare. Muchas gracias Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa.

–También puedes aprovechar para declarártele – decía con una sonrisa y estrellas en sus ojos.

–Tomoyo no le diré a Syaoran que estoy enamorada de el – Hablo fuertemente con las mejillas sonrojadas –Aun no estoy lista.

–Ay Sakurita.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Syaoran iba caminando a su casa tranquilamente. De repente se detuvo al ver a una niña en los columpios. Se acercó lentamente para que no lo escuchara, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Sakura.

–Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone – comentaba sin darse cuenta que Syoran estaba escuchando lo que decía –Me disculpo y le doy un obsequio o …..

–Sakura – le hablo el Castaño.

–Ah – se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Syaoran la miraba. Se sonrojo –¿Syaoran?

–Sakura – la miro serio –¿Qué haces aquí sola? – pregunto.

–Bueno es que – Balbuceaba –Etto. Yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió aquel día no debí….– en eso Syaoran la abrazo.

–Perdóname Sakura , todo fue mi culpa. No debí haberme dejado llevar por tu hermano – decía mientras la tenía abrazada.

–No Syaoran tú no tienes la culpa yo..

–Silencio – dijo tranquilamente –Perdoname. Tu hermano es un cabeza dura.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Después de un rato se separaron lentamente y al verse frente a frente se sonrojaron.

–_Debo decírselo _– pensaba el Castaño –Sakura tengo algo que decirte.

–Ah. ¿Qué ocurre Syaoran porque te has puesto tan serio? – pregunto preocupada.

–Es que – se detuvo –Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sakura se quedó congelada no sabía que decir. Aunque por dentro se encontraba muy feliz.

–Eres la persona que más quiero.

–¡Syaoran! – grito, mientras iba corriendo para abrazarlo.

Los dos se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos. En lo que Sakura derramaba unas lagrimas

–Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Syaoran – decía, mientras ponía la cabeza en el pecho del castaño y escuchaba su corazón latir –Te quiero mucho Syaoran eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mi.

–Para mi también Sakura – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos Castaños se quedaron abrazados mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían sobre ellos.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> sin mas que decir aqui el tercer capi de esta historia y dejenme decirles que fue el que mas me costo, al final no se si me quedo muy bien, pero bueno ustedes juzguen.

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Proximo capitulo:**Dieciseis años.**

_**Cain.**_


	4. Dieciséis años

**Dieciséis años.**

Los jugadores corrían por el terreno mojado gracias a la lluvia. El agua caía sin cesar ambos equipos estaban agotados.

–¡Eso Syaoran! – gritaba Sakura.

Syaoran corría con el ovoide a toda velocidad. Dos sujetos enormes intentaron derribarlo, pero Li los esquivo sagazmente.

–¡El Emperador de Seijo!, Syaoran Li esta por llegar a la zona de anotación – comentaba el narrador del partido – Li acelera y –hizo una pausa –¡Anotación!, El Instituto Seijo gana 24-20 y pasa a la final.

–¡Li, Li, Li! – gritaba el público.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Después del partido de Futbol Americano todos fueron a casa de Tomoyo a celebrar la victoria. Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en la terraza platicando tranquilamente.

–Que buen partido Syaoran eres un excelente corredor – decía Sakura.

–Bueno, con una preciosa animadora como tu quien no ganaría – dijo el castaño.

–Gracias – dijo su novia, sonrojada.

–Te ves hermosa – comento Syaoran levemente sonrojado y viendo el precioso vestido verde.

Sakura estaba totalmente roja.

–El verde es mi color preferido – le susurró al oído.

–Gracias – respondió sakura que en ese momento estaba como un árbol de navidad.

–Pero, ¿sabes?, Sakura aún no me han dado mi premio – dijo estando muy cerca del rostro de su novia.

–Y, ¿qué es .. – tartamudeaba con sus mejillas roja al sentir que su novio estaba a punto de besarla.

Syaoran sonrio y acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos hasta besarla. Sakura cerro los ojos al sentir los labios del Castaño sobre ella, rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello. Syaoran subió sus manos hasta las majillas de su novia para acariciarla. Lamentablemente ambos se tuvieron que separar.

–Woo – hablo Li –Eso fue – pero no continuo con lo que iba a decir al ver que Sakura seguia mareada con el beso.

Se escuchó una canción romántica de fondo. Syaoran se levanto y le extendió su mano a Sakura para bailar, ella asintió. Ambos jóvenes se movían al compás de la música muy lentamente. Syaoran pego a Sakura más a su cuerpo y la joven recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

–Syaoran – dijo, mientras seguían bailando –Te amo –levanto la vista para encontrarse la mirada ámbar de Syaoran.

El Castaño sonrió –Yo también, te amo Sakura – contesto, mientras se iba acercando lentamente para besarla. La beso lentamente colocando sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

La música termino de sonar y ambos se separaron con un tierno sonrojo en sus rostros.

–¿Sakura?, tengo algo que preguntarte – dijo con un semblante serio.

–¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso es algo serio? – pregunto preocupada.

–Si, es algo muy serio.

–Syaoran, me estas asustando, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo con gran preocupación.

–Bueno Sakura, tu sabes que por el clan y mi deber como líder debo casarme algún dia – decía un poco rojo.

–¡Syaoran dimelo ya! –dijo un poco nerviosa.

–Sakura te amo. Tu eres la persona más importante para mí en este mundo y me gustaría que fuera así por el resto de mi vida – decia mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita –Es por eso que quisiera que en un futuro te convirtieras en mi esposa.

Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por el rostro de Sakura –Si aceptor ser tu prometida, Syaoran – dijo mientras se lanzaba encima del Castaño para besarlo.

–¡Siii! – grito una joven emocionada –Lo grabe todo en video.

–¡Tomoyo! – la reprendieron ambos Castaños.

–Uy, lo siento, ya tengo lo que quería me voy – dijo mientras se iba dejando a los enamorados solos.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo. De repente empezó a sonar otra canción.

–¿Quiere bailar?, futura Señora Li – comento jugando.

–Con mucho gusto Señor Li. – dijo sonriendo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Aquio esta de 16 años verdad que nadie se espero eso, pero pasaran un par de años hasta que se casen. Este capi me salio muy diferente a lo que habia escrito originalmente ya que al principio habia escrito un partido de futbol y me habia emocionado con el tanto que escribi dos mil palabras solo del partido, pero al final decidi que los capitulos no deberian de durar mas de 700 palabras.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y me lo hagan saber con un review.

P.D: Syaoran estaba jugando futbol americano por si no entendieron.

**_Cain_**.


	5. Veintidós años

**Veintidós años.**

El aeropuerto era enorme y una Castaña desesperada corria de un lugar a otro.

–Tranquila Sakura, Li dijo que llegaría a las dos de la tarde – le dijo su amiga.

–Lo se, pero es que ya se hizo retraso demasiado – hablo desesperada.

–Sakura , pero si penas son las dos y veinte. Significa que solo se ha retrasado veinte minutos – la consoló.

–Lo se , es solo que estoy nerviosa – le comento la Castaña.

–Sí, te comprendo – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el de Sakura –¡Todavía no puedo creerlo. Tú y Li se van a casar en un mes – comentaba con estrellas en sus ojos.

–¡Parecen estar muy felices – comento un joven detrás de las jóvenes.

Ambas se dieron vuelta para descubrir de quien se trataba.

–¡Syaoran! – grito su novia emocionada lanzándose encima del joven.

–Sakura – dijo Syaoran abrazándola.

–Hola Li – saluda Tomoyo.

–Hola Daidouji – responde Syaoran –Ya termine con mis asuntos en Hong Kong. Podremos casarnos dentro de un mes – comenta abrazado con Sakura.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El atardecer llegaba al patio de una pequeña iglesia. Los pétalos de cerezo bañaban el lugar y el canto de la música se escuchaba en todo el lugar. El novio, el sacerdote, las damas de honor y todos los invitados esperaban pacientemente la llegada de la novia.

Syaoran se encontraba sumamente nervioso –_Oh, maldición _– pensó cuando vio la mirada asesina de su cuñado, qué estaba sentado.

–Tranquilízate Syaoran – dijo Eriol poniendo la mano en el hombro del Castaño. En señal de apoyo –Sakura no tardará en llegar.

–Lo se, pero...

De repente la novia apareció ante todos con un hermoso vestido acompaña de su padre. Se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido blanco confeccionado especialmente por Tomoyo. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el novio.

–Sakur.. – solo eso logro articular el Joven Li al ver a su prometida tan hermosa.

–Syaoran – dijo apenada al ver como su novio la miraba.

–Joven Li – llamo el Señor Kinomoto.

–Si – respondio el Castaño.

–Li, te entrego a mi preciada hija – decía Fujitaka con ojos vidriosos –Por favor, amala y cuídala mucho.

–Lo hara con mi vida señor – respondio serio Li.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron frente al sacerdote para iniciar la ceremonia.

–Te amo –se susurraron ambos.

La ceremonia ocurrio normal, excepto por el momento en que Touya casi interviene, pero fue detenido por Tomoyo, Eriol y su esposa Kaho.

–los declaro Señor y Señora Li. Puede besar a la novia – termino de decir el padre.

Sakura estaba totalmente roja. Mientras se acercó a hasta besarla lentamente. Fue un beso lleno de amor, cariño y pasión. Despues de varios segundos ambos se separaron y varios aplausos se oyeron.

–Mi amor, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Pregunto Syaoran, secándole las lágrimas con sus manos.

–No lo se – respondio –Es que estoy feliz de al fin ser tu esposa.

–Sakura te amo – dijo besándola nuevamente.

El Señor y la Señora Li subieron a la limosina que los llevaría a su destino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Entraron a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama.

–Syaoran, te amo – dijo la Castaña besando a su esposo.

–Sakura – decía mientras le quitaba la ropa a su esposa.

Esa noche Sakura y Syaoran sellaron su amor.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>eh aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia.

Gracias por todos los reviews y por todos los que leyeron la historia diganme si les gusto o si no les gusto

Ultimo capitulo: **Veinticinco años**.

Gracias por leer.

_**Cain.**_


	6. Veinticinco años

**Veintisiete años.**

**Syaoran.**

Salí algo temprano del trabajo. La verdad es que quería llegar temprano a casa para estar con mi esposa y mi hija. Abro la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no escuchara, ya que quería darlos una sorpresa. Al instante huelo un olor que proviene de la cocina, asi que me dirijo para allá.

Me quede estático al ver a mi esposa se veía realmente hermosa con ese camisón que dejaba ver su abultado vientre de cinco meses de embarazo. Estaba de espaldas cocinando la cena creo que ya me estaba esperando.

–Tranquila mi amor – dijo acariciando su vientre –Papi ya va a venir.

Ella estaba de espaldas, asi que me acerque muy silenciosamente y la abrase, ella dio un pequeño brinco del susto y yo sonreí.

**Sakura.**

Al sentir unos brazos rodearme por las espalda me asuste, pero segundos despues supe que era mi Syaoran.

–Llegaste temprano mi amor – le dije.

–Disculpa, pero no aguantaba las ganas de verlas – comento riendo.

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a el –¿Como te fue? – pregunte.

–Bien, pero ni un beso de bienvenida cerezo – dicho esto acorto distancias para besarme.

Syaoran intensifico el beso y yo con gusto correspondí, su mano acariciaba mi vientre muy lentamente. Sentia que la cabeza me daba vueltas y es que no importa que Syaoran y yo ya llevemos varios años de casados siempre me sucede cuando me besa. Me sorprendí y alegre un poco cuando una de sus manos acaricio uno de mis pechos sobre la tela, el solo sonrio sobre mis labios.

–Que hermosa te ves cuando te sonrojas, Cerezo – me dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos.

–Syao – logre decir.

–Y dime, Nadeshiko, ¿te ha dado problemas hoy? – dijo, tocando mi vientre. Donde estaba el fruto de nuestro amor.

–No, aunque ha estado un poco inquieta creo que te extraña – le conteste sonriendo.

Syaoran se agacho, levanto mi camisón y empezó a besar mi vientre. Eso me causo cosquillas y Nadeshiko empezó a dar pataditas.

–Oh, oh, parece que alguien me estas saludando – me dijo mi esposo mientras se ponía a mi altura.

–Siempre se pone asi. Es muy celosa contigo – comente, a lo que ambos empezamos a reir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Despues de comer y conversar un rato, los dos se sentaron a ver televisión. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el mueble. Sakura abrazo a su esposa por la cintura y Syaoran la rodeo con sus brazos.

Syaoran miraba un partido de futbol. Mientras Sakura solo se le quedaba viendo, de repente presentaron a las animadoras de los equipos.

–_Estaré gorda _– pensó.

Syaoran noto la cara de su esposa y decidio que era mejor preguntar a ver que le sucedia –¿Te ocurre algo Cerezo?

–Eh –se sorprendio –¿Por qué lo dices?

–Es que te noto un poco deprimida.

–Bueno es que tu… – se detuvo –¿Estoy gorda?

Syaoran se sorprendió con la pregunta de Sakura. Con que se trataba de eso. No era la primera vez que su esposa hacia esa pregunta.

–Mi amor – dijo suavemente–No estas gorda, estas embarazada y para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto – termino de decir besándola en la frente.

–¿De veras? – pregunto con estrellas en los ojos.

–Si, además esta pequeña necesita espacio – dijo, tocando el vientre de su esposa.

Pasaron las horas y Sakura se quedo dormida. Asi que Syaoran la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que ambos compartían. Una vez haya la recostó en la cama, mientras él se alistaba para acostarse.

–¿Syaoran? – musito.

–Um. ¿Qué ocurre Cerezo?

–¿Me quede dormida? – pregunto adormilada.

–Si, ahora mejor sigue durmiendo – le decía hablando muy bajo.

–Acuéstate junto a nosotras – dijo. Refiriéndose a ella y a su hija.

–De acuerdo, voy en un momento.

Syaoran se terminó de alistar y se fue a acostar junto con su esposa. Ya acosta abrazo a Sakura.

–¿Contentas? – pregunto.

–Mucho – contesto ella.

–Te amo – dijeron al unísono, para luego besarse y quedar dormidos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:por fin el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Volviendo al capi espero que les haya gustado, esta parejita tiene mas cuentos que narrar, pero hasta aqui lo dejo. La verdad no pense que esta historia gustara mucho ya que tecnicamente era un fic de prueba tengo muchas historias en la cabeza, pero soy un pco perzozo para pasarlas a la PC -.-u. En este momento estoy escribiendo un fic que espero que les guste. Lo publicare muy pronto.

PD:Disculpen los errores ortograficos, ya que no soy muy bueno escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic.

_**Cain.**_


End file.
